


Puppy Love

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After bringing Leonard back, the Waverider's crew is not the one he left behind, particularly the doe eyed idiot that he refuses to admit he missed. </p>
<p>After Ray turns into a puppy after taking a hit from a witch, jumping in Cold’s way, Len is sent to recover the literal overgrown Labrador puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm So happy to back!! I love captaincanary but coldflashatom is my ot3, so other than Leonard being back from the dead, nothing else in the episode has been mentioned.

“Mr. Snart! Care to explain the disappearance of Dr.Palmer?” Rip Hunter asks with a pained voice and Sara chimes in snarkily in a childish voice, “He was mean to the poor Ray and he ran off … I think pet sitting is now your job Leonard” and he growls in response

With a hint of a smile, Rip agrees and sends him off, Snart growling yet complying and heads toward Star Labs. Smirking at him and returning to the Waverider, the rest of the group follows suit guiltily, except Mick and Sara who trade conspiratorial smiles as the first betting ring of the Waverider begins. 

A happy black lab soon sneaks its way into the Star Labs parking lot in the dead of night and is soon spotted by Cisco. Ray happily runs toward jumps into his shocked arms and suddenly shrinks down to the size of a six month old puppy. Cisco quickly catches the small puppy and looks down into heart melting brown eyes before the puppy starts to lick at his cheek and wag his tail happily.

“We're gonna keep you little guy. Meta puppy… You get a code name!” Cisco babbles happily until he reaches Barry and Caitlin who look at him in question. “Look guys, a meta puppy!” and as soon as the words leave his mouth, the small puppy jumps from his arms and transforms in front of their eyes, growing to a slightly bigger form. Running up to Barry at full speed, he happily jumps into his arms and starts giving Barry the same treatment as Cisco, licking and wagging his tail. 

“He can be your sidekick! He’s cute and can shrink! I’m going to call him…” “Ray?” Caitlin inserts with smile and the puppy barks happily and his tail wags even faster. Cisco pouts but Barry and Caitlin laugh. Cisco puts on the puppy eyes himself and begs to keep him and they agree with small smiles. Cisco happily gets to work on a collar to accommodate his size changing abilities and happily puts it on the puppy, now dosing on Barry’s lap as Caitlin calls it a night. 

“Well, I’m done for the day…” and Cisco starts to slip out of the room but Barry speeds forward and blocks his path. “What about Ray?” Cisco looks up bashfully, “Well you see, my apartment doesn’t allow pets ... “ and Barry rolls his eyes and smirks. “Then I’m going home and your doing inventory.” Cisco rolls his eyes good naturedly and strokes the puppy’s head and Barry speeds away after bidding Cisco goodnight with Ray tucked safely in his arms. 

Meanwhile, Leonard breaks into Star Labs and runs into Cisco. “Captain Cold” He responds coolly, “Ramon” he returns just as icy. “Where’s the puppy?” Cisco looks confused, “Ray?” He’s with Barry at his house.” And as quickly as he arrived, he left with an angry growl in his wake as his face whitens for reason he refuses to admit. 

Meanwhile, Barry sets up a water bowl, food and newspaper just in case before making a bed out of pillows and blankets at the foot of the bed, but the Ray quickly snuggles under the covers with Barry and the speedster doesn’t have the heart to make him go, petting him and lamenting out loud that he missed the energetic billionaire. . Curling up beside Barry, Ray and Barry quickly fall asleep, missing the bright white light that enveloped Ray soon after. 

Silently creeping to Barry’s room, Leonard looks on with pain and shock at the sight of a shirtless Barry and Raymond in bed curled together. Feeling the shattering in his heart that he couldn’t explain, not really sure if it was Barry or Ray he was jealous of. Resisting the urge to yank them both away from each other, Leonard growls darkly from the foot of the bed loud enough to wake them both. 

“Raymond! Barry!” and both slowly rouse, curling against each other and Ray snuggles into Barry’s shoulder, kissing him softly between his collarbone and neck. Leonard’s heart plummets further while they quietly moan each other's names, but the heat returns to him when they both moan his name in unison. Unable to stop himself, he moves closer to the bed softly calling each other’s names and they both sit up in confusion. 

Ray suddenly covers himself, but not before giving the other two an eyeful and Barry’s cheeks redden while Leonard’s eyes flash. “You .. You were a puppy …” and Ray blushed bashfully before responding, “Witches spell.” And Leonard quickly scoffs, “That wasn’t meant for you Boyscout!” and Barry stares dumbstruck in confusion.

“I’m sorry Barry … “ Ray continues sheepishly, the blush now spreading down his chest as both remember moaning each others name along with Leonard’s. “All i remember is pink smoke and then waking up here…” Leonard raises an eyebrow in question. “Cisco said you took Ray home”

“That’s what Caitlin named the puppy, because he was cute and could change sizes!” Barry defends, Leonard calms down visibly and Barry get up to throw on some clothes and give Ray some of the biggest clothes he could find, including an oversized Star Labs sweater. 

Ray motions them both to turn around but both stare transfixed as Ray shrugs and steps off the bed to dress quickly. Both are disappointed by the clothing covering up the tanned in god in front of them, eyeing each other quickly after to gauge the others expression. Ray looks up in question at the hungry look mirrored in each other’s eyes, but smiles happily at both. 

Cold quickly snaps out of it and pulls Ray by the collar towards the door but Barry speeds in front of the pair. “I’m glad your ok… Leonard.” He smiles shyly, before speeding forward again and envelops him in a quick but intimate hug, whispering in his ear, “Come home soon. I miss you.” softly, before breaking off, ignoring Leonard’s half heartedly sarcastic comment, “I’m sure Barry…”

Coming up slower to the scientist, Barry gently wraps his arms around him, reveling in his warmth as he happily returns the hug, enveloping Barry in his arms as Barry softly nuzzles his face into Ray’s shoulder. “I miss you too” He responds with a teasing smile and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “We’ll be back before you know it.” Ray exclaims happily and for a moment, both want to believe he is right despite all the odds against them all. 

They both bid a goodbye and head back to the ship, but instead of leading him to directly Rip, Leonard hits the comm button, “Hunter, I found him. We’re back on the ship.” Before unceremoniously grabbing him by the collar again and leading him into his own quarters. As soon as the doors shut behind him, Leonard hauls him down for a rough kiss. 

Ray pulls him closer and places his hands on Leonard’s waist and the small of back while responding in kind. Breaking off for air after a few moments, Ray leans his forehead against Leonard’s and smiles happily with a slight fire in his eyes. “No need to get jealous. You like him too.” But Leonard just smirks and pulls him down again, “That maybe true” Kissing him roughly again and leaving Ray breathless, “But right now you're mine. And I am definitely going to put that collar to good use.” Before pushing an enthusiastic Ray into bed. 

Back at the Waverider, Stein happily collects his winnings from the betting pool.


End file.
